


假装

by anorev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorev/pseuds/anorev
Summary: 托雷斯x梅西，短篇五千字，双向暗恋
Relationships: Fernando Torres/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 6





	假装

他看着蓝白色的影子在眼前跑过，永远都不会停歇似的。

他不断奔跑，你不断追逐。

早知如此，就不该关注什么巴萨和阿根廷的前锋；早知自己陷了下去，就不该再去皮克的生日聚会上凑什么热闹，由着自己盯着那人的影子不放；早知自己喜欢他，却还是要装作无动于衷的样子，在球场上各为其主，奔跑停歇时捕捉他的影子，还在拍摄百事广告时乱了阵脚，NG多次，让人白看笑话。

走回更衣室，托雷斯在板凳上坐下，靠着柜子一言不发。

人们逐一离开，他还在盯着地板看。

比利亚走过来，说道：你能不能开口说句话。

托雷斯闭上眼：我有三句要和你分享——里奥不会喜欢我、他都不知道我是谁、他知道我是谁也不在乎、他在乎我也不会是因为喜欢我，等下，这是四句话。

比利亚听着他把西班牙语绕着圈儿说，好像欺负自己不会说母语似的。

“是个爷们儿你就别怂，”比利亚说，“你要给他留下好印象，不能乱了阵脚，也不能灰心丧气。”

“我乱了阵脚？”托雷斯问，“你忘了上次我看到他的时候表现得多正常了是么？”

“正常？”比利亚拍了下板凳，“你一脸冷若冰霜看都不看他一眼！知道我套话的时候里奥说什么吗？他说‘你们队的9号好像不太爱搭理别人是吧’，你都给人家留下这种印象了，还说自己正常！”

“我那是太紧张了！”托雷斯回道。

“那今天呢？比赛之前你是什么样儿你记得不？”

“我对他笑了啊，笑得很正常——”

“你对每个人都那样笑！对每个人都又温柔又礼貌、面对里奥的时候也一点儿区别都没有，他怎么可能知道你的心思！”

托雷斯痛苦地回想着，他想起自己确实带着迷死人不偿命的笑容对所有队友、对手、工作人员、裁判、教练微笑，他笑得脸都疼了。

他长长地叹了一口气：“算了，他就算知道我的心思，也不喜欢我，有什么用。”

托雷斯忽然自暴自弃起来，话也不说了，换好衣服上大巴。一路上比利亚都在滔滔不绝：“我知道你灰心了，给你三天时间好好灰心，灰心之后你给我重振旗鼓，不追到巴萨的——”

两人已经上了大巴，托雷斯忽然一步倒退踩在比利亚的脚上，比利亚“嗷——”一声叫唤起来，惹得正低头和塞斯克一起玩儿手机的里奥抬起头，看见托雷斯正一脸惊讶地望着他，便解释道：“今天我搭你们的车啦，我和杰拉德要去塞斯克家打游戏。”

“老子不干了！”塞斯克大叫一声，用力把手机在腿上拍了一下，“这关死活都打不过去，南多你来！”

他把手机递给托雷斯，托雷斯连屏幕都没看，呆呆地盯着里奥，几下操作后就通了关。

“我的上帝啊！南多你这个变态！这关我都打了一万遍了！”

“竞技小达人，”比利亚开心地助攻道：“毕竟人家是马德里‘竞技’出品。”

比利亚推着南多要坐在后面，塞斯克却叫住他：“别别别，南多你别走，一会儿卡住了你再帮我打过去。”

塞斯克和里奥坐在右边的两个座位上，里奥靠着过道，皮克独自一人坐在左边，现在塞斯克让南多留下来陪他们打游戏，皮克立刻坐去了靠窗的位置，让托雷斯坐在靠过道的位置上。

“南多又开启呆滞模式了。”哈维咂咂嘴说。

“可惜啊，别人还以为他那是冷若冰霜呢。”伊涅斯塔接话道。

在他人看来，托雷斯平静地坐在皮克身边，和里奥隔着一条过道，表情镇静从容，活脱脱一个冷面帅哥。事实上只有他自己知道他脑中飘过的全是@#￥%&*等无意义符号，他需要时间让系统冷却，好继续思考接下来该如何是好。

“南多南多，快，这关——”

塞斯克递过来手机，托雷斯接到手里，这关比刚才的困难一些，需要花上几分钟时间。里奥好奇地伸过头来，托雷斯抵抗着不在那头软软的头发上揉一把的冲动，凭借惊人的意志力坚持用大脑而不是身体思考，终于打通了这关。

“诶，你竟然通关了，”里奥惊讶说道，“可你后来的那几步是怎么走的，我没看清，你能不能再来一遍？”

愿意至极。

求之不得。

托雷斯想。

“好啊。”

他平淡地回答道。

比利亚坐在后排看好戏：哼，让你装淡定，看你追不到小前锋的时候怎么哭。

托雷斯重新打刚刚的一关，里奥好奇地看着，着急的时候直接上手来按屏幕。

“诶诶诶，暂停一下，我看看这里——”

他暂停了游戏，仔细研究那些一闪而过的细节，然后再敲击屏幕让游戏继续。期间他碰到了托雷斯的手，西班牙的九号心潮澎湃，脸上死一般地寂静。

打过了这一关，托雷斯把手机还给塞斯克，等到87三人组要下车时，里奥忽然说道：“我们能让托雷斯也来吗？我们要打游戏，他又玩儿得那么厉害。”

“嗯——”塞斯克想了想，“来吧，南多，让我们当免费工具用一晚上。”

“你这话有歧义，非常少儿不宜。”拉莫斯低头看着手机一边不动声色地指出。

“好啊，反正也没其他安排。”托雷斯露出标准的温和微笑，心想着当“免费工具”也可以，但只能给里奥一个人。

“太好啦！我们先去买吃的吧，塞斯克！”里奥拉着塞斯克下了车，他们很快走到一家很大的超市里，超市中人不多，里奥赢了球正开心，一边推着车一边在地上滑行着向前冲，塞斯克和杰拉德共用另一辆推车，他们去选正经八百的主食了，里奥在零食的货架前疯狂地选购着。托雷斯跟在他身后，里奥选了各式各样托雷斯感觉见都没见过的零食丢进车里。

“今天这里人不多，真好。”走了一会儿，里奥感叹道。

“是啊，就算你坐在推车里，也不会有人注意。”托雷斯说笑道。

“可以吗？”里奥来了精神，“这主意好像不错，你能推着我吗？”

你要什么有什么。托雷斯想。

“没问题啊，但我们需要装备。”他迈着大长腿找了几个货架，然后拿回来两个面具给他和里奥戴上。

“上车吧，没人知道你是谁了。”

里奥戴上面具，大笑起来。他拨开零食，坐在推车里，跟随超市里响起的音乐自由自在地伸着胳膊，一边指挥着托雷斯把他想买的东西丢进推车里。

转了一大圈，里奥已经快被零食覆盖了。托雷斯推着他，两人走过一个货架，忽然听见塞斯克用不屑的声音说道：“还有两个二货戴着猪头面具在这儿逛，脑残真是越来越多了……”

托雷斯推着里奥从货架后走出来，两人在猪头面具后一起对塞斯克发射死亡瞪视。

“原来是你们俩！”杰拉德说，“我刚才就说嘛，那俩戴猪头的二货和我们队的人二得差不多。”

“你的嘴刀需要改进。”托雷斯带着猪头面具高傲地说。

“对，你们讽刺人的技能都太弱了！”里奥带着猪头面具一副傻样也跟着起哄。

“两个猪头对我说我们不会讽刺人……”

*

四人到了塞斯克家，塞斯克和皮克下厨，风风火火地捣鼓出一大桌子饭菜，几人狼吞虎咽吃完，开始了他们的游戏之旅。

最初的组队是托雷斯和皮克一组，塞斯克和里奥一组。托雷斯在每次队友有难的时候都及时伸出援手、抢过他的手柄、把可怜的皮克推到一边、面不改色地打过这一关，然后再长呼一口气把手柄还给他。

后来几人尝试了每一种组队方式，他们的组队越来越乱，最后谁都不知道自己到底是输得多还是赢得多，但跟着托雷斯就能一直赢是没跑了，后来里奥耍赖，独占了托雷斯，要求就要以这种固定分组形式打下去，超市推车滑行佩戴猪头面具二人组把提供场地物料晚饭的东道主夫妇二人组彻底打败，里奥乐得合不拢嘴，欢欢喜喜地去睡觉了。

“你这个变态，”塞斯克有气无力地靠在皮克肩上对托雷斯指控道，“你都不是个人类，你连个人都算不上，你竟然舍得把自家队友打成这幅惨绝人寰的样子，你摸着良心、把手放在队徽上说，你对得起我们吗……”

“快去睡觉吧，”托雷斯撵着他们，“我住在哪间房？你们是不是房间不够、需要我和里奥睡一间？”

“见你的鬼，给我睡厨房去，没你睡觉的地方。我和杰拉德在主卧，里奥在次卧……至于你……房子买小了，厨房、浴室和客厅随你挑。”

“你有主场作战优势了不起是吧？”托雷斯说。

“就是了不起，你来咬我呀。”塞斯克哼哼着说。

托雷斯翻了个白眼，去楼上拿了条毯子到楼下睡客厅。

托雷斯在沙发上度过了极其煎熬的上半夜，后来他一翻身从沙发上滚了下去，在地板上度过了更加难熬的下半夜。他原想以自己无可撼动的意志力再爬回沙发上，无奈他睡得太沉，还是在地板上煎熬了一宿。

他所不知道的是，巴萨的小前锋在半夜裹着毯子走下楼，在一旁看他睡觉的样子看了好久。他伸出手来，戳了戳托雷斯的脸颊，然后又摸摸他的头发，过了好久才回到楼上。

清早睁开眼时，托雷斯赫然发现里奥放大的脸庞出现在自己面前，他瞪着大眼睛好奇地看着自己。

托雷斯吓了一跳，匆忙拉起毯子盖住自己。

“早啊。”

“早。”里奥打量着他，“为什么你在地板上睡觉？”

“我从沙发上滚下来了。”托雷斯答道。

里奥点点头，露出“你可真是心灵手巧、身手敏捷”的表情。

“地板上舒服吗？”

“生不如死，生无可恋，痛不欲生。”托雷斯说，一边叠好了毯子，他打了个响亮的喷嚏，然后去了浴室洗澡。

等到托雷斯打着喷嚏从浴室里走出来时，里奥独自一人坐在餐桌前，百无聊赖地等着开饭。

“塞斯克和杰拉德要去参加个什么派对，一大早上就赶过去了，那地方好像挺远，他们让我们吃完饭以后就滚出他们的房子，并且锁好门。”

“没问题。”托雷斯回答，连打了三个喷嚏。

“你感冒了，是吗？”

“可能就是着凉吧，没事。”托雷斯说，走到餐桌旁坐下，和里奥一起吃着早饭。期间他惊天地泣鬼神地咳嗽了好几次，最后连早饭都吃不下了。

“你已经病魔缠身了，游戏达人。”里奥指出。

“我需要回家，在家里安静地做个一边吃药一边睡觉的美男子。”托雷斯有气无力地说。

“你猜怎么着，西班牙的小帅哥，”里奥忽然伸出一根手指比划着，（‘小帅哥’托雷斯想）“今天我来照顾你，就当感谢你昨天为我四连杀东道主夫妇之恩。”

“真的吗？”托雷斯的星星眼一不小心露了出来。

“太可怜了，眼睛都冒金星了。”里奥摸摸托雷斯的头发，“今天我照顾你，放心吧。”

吃过饭后，两人偷偷开走了塞斯克的另一辆车，去了托雷斯家。

到了托雷斯家里后，里奥给托雷斯围上一圈儿毯子，让他坐在沙发上看电视，自己在房子里搜罗出一些药，看好了说明书和保质期，给托雷斯倒了水让他吃掉。

“你觉得你会很快好吗？”里奥问，他在托雷斯旁边坐下。

“我不确定，我倒是希望能早点儿好。”托雷斯说。

他原想说他希望晚一点儿好起来，但及时管住了舌头。

“我烧糊涂了，里奥。”过了一会儿，托雷斯困了，语调含糊地说出这句话。

“不会吧？”

“会，”托雷斯缓慢地躺倒在沙发上，“不然就不会喜欢上……”

话没说完，他竟就这样昏睡了过去。里奥吃了一惊，伸手去摸他的额头，果然已经发热了。里奥翻了翻他刚刚吃的药，庆幸里面有退烧药，紧接着快步进了浴室，拿出一条湿毛巾覆在托雷斯额头上。

那么，你喜欢上谁了？

里奥看着他睡着的样子。是我认识的人吗？是我们队中的吗？会是我吗？

如果不是我，那你就别说出来啦。

他把托雷斯身上的毯子向上拽了拽。每次在赛场上和你相遇都让我烦恼，都让我快乐。你也像个傻瓜一样，好像攒了话要说，开口却都成了玩笑。

托雷斯睡着，里奥把手覆在他脸上，等着那温度降低下来。温度过了好久都没降低，里奥也没有将手移开。

*

醒来之后的托雷斯仍旧处于低烧状态，他看起来不太正常。

他在看电视的时候犀利地对节目冒出一句刻薄的评语，然后又表现得好像自己从没说过话似的，他按掉了所有打进他手机里的电话，里奥问他为什么按掉，他说“今天手指就是很想向这个方向滑动”。

终于手机再次发出响声时，托雷斯不能按掉它了。这是条短信。托雷斯打开信息，然后大笑起来，一边咳嗽得上气不接下气。

“拉莫斯竟然想骗我，还说今天是我生日，我要是信了才有鬼呢！哈哈哈哈哈谁会相信他——”

里奥看了眼拉莫斯的短信，自己打开手机网页搜索了一下西班牙金童的资料核对，又看了看手机上的日期。

“3月20，今天确实是你生日。”里奥拿着网页给他看，言之凿凿地说。

托雷斯不笑了。和里奥呆滞地对看着。

“我刚刚回复了拉莫斯‘鬼才今天过生日呢’。”

里奥板着脸看他，忽然“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。西班牙的金童用头槌着墙，哀叹自己的一世英名。

*

里奥做了不甚可口的晚饭，托雷斯喝了许多汤，出了些汗，看起来精神好了一些，他不再处于亢奋状态，也不嗜睡了。

里奥自觉没了继续呆在这里的理由，提出说他该回去了。

托雷斯却忽然用力攥住他的手：“别走，太晚了，雨下得这么大，我不放心你，在我家住吧。”

他病了，眼睛还微微泛红，现在坐在沙发上抬眼看着自己，微热的手攥得里奥发疼。

“不打扰你吗？”

“你能留下来我求之不得，怎么会是打扰？”

里奥故意忽略这句话的弦外之音，他坐回到沙发上，想起今天是托雷斯生日，说道：“今天你过生日，可惜没派对也没礼物。”

“是啊，连份礼物都没有，好可怜，”托雷斯笑道。

“回头我给你补一份。”里奥赶忙说道。

“可以现在补一份吗？”托雷斯用疲惫的嗓音问道，笑盈盈地看着他。里奥不知道他指的是什么，托雷斯更近地贴过来，低声问道：“向你要个生日吻可以吗？”

他到底是烧糊涂了还是怎么了？里奥想。

里奥没开口，现在说什么似乎都不合适，他和托雷斯对视几秒，马上移开目光。托雷斯退后了，原本覆在里奥脸庞上的阴影散去，光亮重新回到视野中。里奥抬头看他，托雷斯故作无谓地看着墙上的挂钟。

“抱歉，刚才是我乱说话了，”他勉强笑道，“你别在意。天晚了，早点睡吧。”

“我不是那个意思……”里奥低声解释道。

“那快亲一个，过生日连个生日吻都没有，也太可怜了。”托雷斯闭上眼睛，指着自己的脸颊说。

里奥在温和的光芒下看着他，几秒后他捧着西班牙人的脸，吻上他的嘴唇。

托雷斯连个一秒钟的短暂迟疑都没有，他自然而然地环过里奥的肩膀加深亲吻。他拉着里奥，让他坐在自己腿上，将他更紧地拉进怀里，最终将阿根廷人亲吻着压倒在沙发上。

“喂……生日吻不是这样的……” 里奥低声说。

“订婚吻是这样的，”托雷斯呢喃道，“今天算我追你的第一天，90天内你接受我了，这就算是订婚吻。”

END


End file.
